As Noites
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Os sentimentos que uma rua vazia podem nos trazer. Aioria e Marin


**As Noites**

(By Lithos of Lion)

Há certos lugares que marcam nossas vidas. Caminhos, estradas, ruas e esquinas; cada um pelos quais nós passamos e que deixam seus traços em nós.

E foi aquele caminho, aquela rua que deixou seu traço em mim.

_**As ruas desse lugar**_

_**Conhecem bem**_

_**As noites longas, as noites pálidas **_

_**Quando eu te procurava**_

Caminhar pela noite pode, às vezes, não trazer surpresa nenhuma. Em outras a mesma escuridão noturna pode nos trazer tudo o que precisamos.

Não que seja um desejo complexo, algo de difícil realização, na verdade só parece difícil.

A noite é a marca da solidão.

Este é o estigma que demos a ela, mas a mesma noite pálida pode acalentar um coração vazio.

E foi em uma dessas noites vazias em que eu procurava por algo ou por alguém, que eu a encontrei. Eu estava a sua procura.

Linda.

Andava apressada, talvez por medo. As cidades não são seguras. E enquanto caminhava sôfrega, os cabelos ruivos balançavam ao serem tocados pela brisa noturna.

_**As casas desse lugar**_

_**Se lembrarão**_

_**Do nosso abraço, da sombra insólita**_

_**Espelho azul no chão**_

Como a amava. E ela sabia, pois sorriu ao me ver a esperando sentado no meio fio. O luar deixava que eu visse bem seus traços.

Ela veio até mim e nos abraçamos. Saudades, muitas saudades. E a rua imersa no silêncio, assim como todas as casas onde os moradores repousavam depois de um dia cheio de trabalho, tornavam-se testemunhas do nosso amor.

Nossos corpo unidos em um abraço, iluminados pela luz da lua.

_**As ruas desse lugar**_

_**Agora eu sei**_

_**Sempre escutaram a nossa música**_

_**Quando eu te respirava**_

Romance proibido em pleno novo século.

Proibidos de nos tocar, de nos amar. Diferenças de classe, de raça, de status, de fama... Os preconceitos cada vez mais desvelados, mas cada vez mais acirrados.

Eu não ligava.

E apenas a rua deserta era testemunha de nosso amor, de nossos beijos.

E ela era meu ar, era tudo o que eu respirava.

A simples melodia era a nossa canção, a melodia das batidas cadenciadas, dos olhares apaixonados.

_**As pedras municipais**_

_**Se impregnaram**_

_**Da dupla imagem, da dupla solidão**_

_**A sombra ali no chão**_

Ainda que deixássemos nossas marcas, a solidão profunda continuaria. O amor não pode sobreviver apenas nas sombras da noite.

Quando o amor aparece ele precisa de muito mais que isso; precisa que o dois se torne um.

Embora unidos, tornávamos a própria imagem da solidão.

_**E lá no céu constelações**_

_**Num arranjo inusitado**_

_**O seu nome desenhado**_

_**Pelo menos tinha essa ilusão**_

Mas, junto a ela tudo ganhava mais cor e mais brilho. Como se as constelações se comunicassem no céu, deixando claro que pertencíamos um ao outro.

Ilusão e minha parte, talvez.

Só que era assim que eu me sentia.

O nome dela estava escrito para mim.

_**E lá no céu os astros**_

_**Num arranjo surpreendente**_

**_Se buscavam_** **_como a gente_**

_**Pelo menos tinha essa ilusão**_

A estrelas do céu se buscam como nós nos buscamos sempre.

E como nós elas também não podem se encontrar, são separadas pela crueza do destino. E é como se a distância só aumentasse o brilho.

E você é a única coisa que ilumina a minha vida.

Não importa se os únicos momentos que temos juntos são essas noites solitárias. Não me importa que só assim possamos desfrutar de nossa felicidade.

O que me importa realmente é estar com você, que esteja bem, que esteja feliz!

Eu só queria poder fazer parte da sua felicidade.

Tudo ilusão?

Sim... Tudo uma grande ilusão.

Amar você é ilusão.

_**São milhares de estrelas**_

_**Singulares letras vivas no céu**_

E não há mais ninguém na rua deserta.

Não há o abraço, o sorriso e o beijo.

Apenas a lembrança do céu estrelado permanece vivo em meu coração.

Você se foi e tudo que restou foram letras.

Letras escritas por mim no lânguido céu da noite.

- Eu amo você, Marin!!!

FIM

**N.A**: FELIZ NATAL!!!!! Sobrinho lindoo!!! Bom, foi difícil escolher o casal (até parece ¬¬), mas já a algum tempo eu pensava em usar essa música do Skank em uma fanfic, fiz com mto carinho, espero que vc goste.

Bjos

Lithos


End file.
